Alive With the Glory of Love
by The Fangs of a Girl
Summary: Craig's at a party and Ellie's kinda distracting him.


_When I watch you, I wanna do you, right where you're standing (yeah) _

_Right on the foyer, on this dark day, right in plain view (oh yeah) _

_Of the whole ghetto. The boots stomp meadows, but we ignore that (yeah) _

_You're lovely baby. This war is crazy. I won't let you down _

_(Oh no no) _

As if parties weren't enough in themselves, what with the alcohol and the obvious drug addict rock stars sleazing it up with people they won't remember the next day, Craig Manning was nervous. His mind was racing, his head pounding. He couldn't look over the rim of his sunglasses; his eyes would hurt too much. He didn't know why he was so goddamn nervous, I mean, it was just a party.

It was freezing in the ballroom where the party was being held. It seemed as if he couldn't move from the place that he was standing, like he was frozen in time. He turned towards the entrance of the room, still scared to even move, but nothing seemed to happen when he did. And then, a rush of calm came over him, sudden and almost overpowering.

His heart pounced almost out of his chest when he saw her, Miss Ellie Nash, in a black and white dress, her long red hair cascading down over her shoulders and chest. For once, she was showing a little bit of cleavage, which Craig would usually have to _kill_ to see, and now, amidst all of these people, he was. He laughed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning in close to her.

"Hey you," he said, leaning close into her lips, lightly kissing her. She laughed and grabbed at the collar of his suit, "Hi. Now where's the people that I should know?" she whispered, kissing him again. He shrugged.

"I dunno, um…" He looked around at all of the people and shrugged again, "Um, shit, there's Max Bemis and um…. Pete Wentz…. There's my manager, Oliver, and my agent, Sam, and there's the backup band. The drummer is uhh... Vince and the guitarist is Otis, the bassist is um, Nick and the roadies, Aaron and Josh… that's all that really matters. Oh and the security guards, Lou, Gil, and Danny." Craig just leaned in, kissing her lips again, and then once more, making her laugh.

When she finally pulled him off, she whispered, "Okay, what's wrong?" Slowly, he sighed and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I was just… a little nervous… I mean before you got here." Ellie wasn't fazed; Craig couldn't lie for his life, not without her knowing it.

"So, what's wrong, really Craig?" Ellie asked inquiringly. He laughed and hugged her tighter to his body and kissed her, lingering longer on her mouth. Ellie smiled and rolled her eyes, "You could not be hornier right now, could you?" she asked. He shook his head and smiled, "I want to do you, right here, right now."

_No, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you _

_Hell no no, oh no, I won't let them take you _

_Hell no no _

_No, oh no no no! _

"I'm surprised at you Mr. Manning," Ellie laughed and as he tried to kiss her again, but she slapped his chest.

"Stop it! Now, we are at a nice, fancy party, and I think we should take advantage of the amazing food." Ellie said, and his focus was turned to food.

"I like food." he said and she pulled him towards the tables of appetizers. Craig stared at the food, memorizing it with his eyes. Ellie picked up a plate and filled it with crackers and grapes and fancy cheeses.

"Ooh, rice pilaf!" she blurted enthusiastically and spooned a large amount of it onto her plate. He laughed and picked up a slice of cucumber, and dipped it in the un-naturally thick ranch dressing. He got bored of the food quickly; no one could ignore the way Ellie looked. Her hips were just barely touching the dress, making her seem curvier than she really was. Craig couldn't stand just looking at her, he had to do something about it, touch or kiss her or something. He kissed her cheek, and down her neck and she pulled back, "Whoa there, Mister. Can ya calm down for a second? I'm eating here!" He shook his head at the scolding and just grinned at her.

"Come on El! It's so boring in here. And this food does _not_ interest me." She laughed and hugged his waist, moving around slowly.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked and Craig smiled, kissing her, "Sure." They moved away from the tables and just moved around, though the music playing wasn't much of dancing music. But they swayed back and forth, attempting to look romantic. Craig thought it worked, because other people started coming up and joining us. It was kind of nice to be there, with Ellie, leading the party like the rock star that he was.

_And when our city, vast and shitty, falls to the axis (yeah) _

_They'll search the buildings, collect gold fillings, wallets and rings (oh yeah) _

_But Ms. Black Eyeliner, you'd look finer with each day in hiding (oh yeah) _

_Beneath the wormwood, oooh, love me so good _

_They won't hear us screw away the day. I'll make you say: _

_(Alive! Alive!) _

_(Alive with love, alive with love tonight.) _

"Manning. Let's go… up to our room." Ellie winked at him, tugging at his waist. He laughed and kissed her, "Finally!" and they rushed up to the hotel room, laughing like they were teenagers again. When they got to the door, Craig opened it up.

_No, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you _

_Hell no no, oh no, I won't let them take you _

_Hell no no _

_No, oh no no no! _

They blindingly rushed to rip off their clothing, kissing and playing feverishly along the way. Craig laughed as she fell back on the bed, and he leaned over her, kissing her slowly, tongues dancing and flitting around the other. She took her tank top off over her head and he kissed all down her neck. Her head flung back and she moaned lightly.

_Our Treblinka is alive with the glory of love! _

_Treblinka, alive, with the glory of love, yeah! _

_Should they catch us and dispatch us to those separate work camps, _

_I'll dream about you. I will not doubt you with the passing of time (oh yeah) _

_Should they kill me, your love will fill me, as warm as the bullets (yeah) _

_I'll know his purpose. This war was worth this. I won't let you down. _

_No I won't _

_No I won't _

_No I won't _

It was getting pretty heavy, and Craig leaned in to kiss her, but stopped, his head above hers. She stared at him.

"What?" she asked concerned. He shrugged and shook his head, "I love you."

_(Alive! Alive!) _

_(Alive with love, alive with love tonight) _

_Hell no no oh no (Alive! Alive!) _

_I won't let them take you, won't let them take you (Alive with love, alive with love tonight) _

_Hell no, no _

_No, no. _


End file.
